Modern Terminology:Policy
Below is a list of our main policies on what can and cannot be done on this website. Try to read and understand them. At some time or another. Remember, we don't like to, but we can block you FOREVER. MAIN POLICIES Vanity Although we all like to think of ourselves as better than everyone else, we would appreciate it if you tried not to post your vanity on this website. Sure, write an article, but try to make it something about someone else. Someone important. If you write something about you or your friends, then prepare to justify yourself and your postings. Language We are not racist in any way here, but we would prefer that you try to stick to English (UK or US) on the site. If you want to type a part of an article in a certain language, fine. Go ahead. But provide some form of translation. Swearing Swearing is considered very rude in many of our great countries. We would prefer not to be flagged as unnacceptable by stupid parents. So, if you wish to vent some anger through swearing on a wiki, do it somewhere else. Or do what we do: the f-word becomes f***. Offensives If something is offensive to someone, and you typed it, you are a bad person and should prepare to have your service nullified. We do enjoy a bit of polite arguement, but if one person makes a your mum joke anywhere but then "your mum joke" page, prepare for termination. We have that power. Malicious Coding Feel free to type in your own computer codes, but if your code conatins malicious coding (viruses, html bugs, trackers, cookies, etc.) then be prepared for us to feed viruses f=through the net into your computer. We like hackers, we think they can do some good in the world. Try to hack our site, and we can sue you. No-Wiki Sections Try to use no-wiki sections sparingly. If you use too many no-wiki sections, your page may be deleted. This is a no-wiki section. Copies If you make a copy of a page, for example make duplicates of the "Minion" page under the names "Minion" and "Minions", your pages may both (or all) suffer deletion, and you may be suspended. SANCTIONS AND PUNISHMENTS Suspension A suspension lasts for any time from a week (7 days) to a month (4 weeks). In this time you will be unable to edit any sections. At all. After that time, we will take your name of the suspended list. This is for first offences. Extended Suspension This is more serious than the suspension. You can be suspended for up to 6 months. This is reserved for third offences or serious offences such as racism (this comes under the no offensive policy). You will this time have to submit a reason why you should be allowed back and a public apology on the page you edited. Permenant Block This is permenent. You will never be allowed back and your name will be listed on the "Hall of Shame" page. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. DELETION POLICY If a page needs to be deleted, place a tag on the page. Do not change the delete side, but do add a reason (eg. too short, too long, no pics, no edits, etc.). If the page really does need deletion, put a tag. Go to the pages to be deleted page to argue against or for the deletion of a page. If you want to save a deletable page, then simply argue against the deletion, or try to change it so it is good enough to be saved. *